


The Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Dark, Drowning, F/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Mermaids are something much darker than we expect.





	The Devil and the Deep Dark Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Nightwish song.

Ariel was seven years old when her fangs started coming in. It was barely a month later when she felt the moon's call for the first time.

As she broke the surface of the sea it sat full and round in the sky, the stars glittering around it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Her older sisters were there, leading her with them on the hunt that came once every month.

Her sisters had been doing this every month since they had cut their fangs at the same age. Aquata had the most experience, being the oldest. She was the one who lead the other six.

They located a fishing boat and Aquata began the ritual. Her voice was high and lilting, beautiful and haunting. The men aboard the little boat turned, searching for the source of that haunting melody. Attina joined her, and then slowly, so did Arista, Alana, Adella, and finally Andrina. 

A few minutes later Ariel felt the elation and excitement that had been building in her since she broke the water's surface crest. She lifted her head and let loose her own song, revelling in the power she felt in it. 

The men on the boat were no longer looking for the ones who sang. Instead they were entranced by the song. They swayed, eyes glazed and jaws slack. Then, one by one, her sisters glided forward to through the water and began pulling the men into the sea. 

Ariel reached forward and grasped the hand of an old man and tugged him into her own embrace. Holding him close to her, she sank intothe depths, her voice resounding even under the waves.

As he drowned, he had a smile on his face. Andwhen his heart beat it's last, she opened her mouth wide and sand her needle sharp fangs into him.

That night was her first Siren's Feast. And it changed her forever.


End file.
